


Turning Tables

by drwhogirl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Abusive Mary Winchester, Abusive Relationships, Angst with a Happy Ending, British Men of Letters, Episode: s12e17 The British Invasion, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-30
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-24 05:08:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13206627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drwhogirl/pseuds/drwhogirl
Summary: Ketch ends up in a little over his head in his relationship with Mary. Luckily Mick is there to pick up the pieces.





	1. Chapter 1

“Splendid. Ciao.” Mick hung up the phone and buried his head in his arms. He was so tired, he fell asleep almost instantly. He’d been working so hard recently and had been running himself ragged. He’d only been aware enough to reply to what Ketch told him. He hadn’t even been with it enough to fully comprehend what was being said. Like most nights, Mick’s dreams took him back to Kendricks but, unlike most nights, it wasn’t about Timothy this time. It was another scared little boy.

_“What happened to your arm?” Mick asked, noticing his friend’s cast the moment he walked in after the summer break._

_“It’s nothing.”_

_“Arthur, what happened?”_

_Ketch shook his head, refusing to answer that question so Mick tried a different tactic._

_“Did you fall over?” Ketch shook his head. “Did you fall off something?” Ketch shook his head again. “Did someone else do it.” Ketch didn’t shake his head that time. He didn’t nod either, but the lack of an answer was enough of an answer for Mick. “Was it an accident?” The boy shook his head, refusing to meet Mick’s eye and Mick suddenly felt sick. If it hadn’t been an accident, then that meant… That meant someone had deliberately tried to hurt his friend. With his brother dead and no other close family, there couldn’t be anyone else. It had to have been Ketch’s parents._

_Ketch seemed to realise when Mick joined the dots because he jumped straight to their defence. “It was my own fault really. I left my jumper in the living room.”_

_“That doesn’t mean they have the right to break your arm!” Mick shouted, instantly regretting it when he saw Ketch flinch. “No, I’m sorry. I’m not cross with you. I’m angry with your parents for doing this to you and making you think it’s ok.” Mick pulled the shaking boy into his arms and held him there until he finally calmed back down._

_“It’s all I know. As long as I’m there they’ll keep hurting me.” Mick pulled Ketch closer as he sobbed into the older boy’s shirt._

_Mick wished more than ever he had a home. That he could take Ketch away from his parents and let him live with him. Unfortunately, whenever school let out for summer Mick was dumped in a children’s home and Ketch was sent back to live with his parents. “Maybe if we could find a way for you to tell me when it was happening without them knowing then I could get you out and we could go somewhere safe.”_

_“Like some kind of code? Like in James Bond?” Ketch asked._

_“Precisely. We can make up a code that you can tell me when you want to get out of there and we can meet up by that big cherry tree in the park near your house.” They spent the rest of the night coming up with the code they would use. It had to be something they could use over the phone since they tended to talk over the landline anyway._

Mick woke up feeling very confused, he’d spent so long having nightmares about Timothy, why was he suddenly thinking of that night with Ketch. His mind went back to the conversation from the night before. He’d spoken to Ketch on the phone but something was nagging at him. It was a while before he realised what it was.

“I've learned not to argue. Um, you'll make with the typey typey, yes?”

The code. He’d used the code. Mick couldn’t remember why they’d decided on typey typey, as children they thought it might be funny he guessed. It had been so many years since they’d had need of it though that Mick, in his exhaustion, hadn’t recognised it when it came up. He also thought back to that comment about learning not to argue. He hadn’t realised just how odd it seemed at the time. Ketch had played it off as a joke, probably for Mary’s benefit since she’d made it clear that she was in the room at the time, but he sounded scared. Sounded out of his depth.

Mick reached out and picked up his phone, he needed to call Ketch and make sure he was alright. It was the least he could do after he failed him so horribly last night.

“Does this mean you have a case for us?” Mick couldn’t help mentally cursing himself when Mary answered the phone.

“No, I need to check some details for this report. Can I speak to Ketch?”

“I can answer any questions you have, what do you need to know?” In order to keep up the ruse, Mick fired the first questions he could think of that he might need to do an information check on. Using the time when he pretended he was writing down what she said to come up with what his next question might be.

Apparently she got sick of answering his questions as she eventually just hung up on him and when he realised, Mick couldn’t help the dread settling in as he realised that he could have just made things so much worse for his friend.

If Mick had known exactly what was going on in that motel room he would have been there in a flash and, almost certainly, put a bullet in Mary himself.

As Mary hung up the phone, she turned back towards the bathroom just as Ketch left. “What did you say to him?”

“What? Who?” Ketch asked, feeling genuinely confused.

“Don’t play dumb with me. Mick wouldn’t have called if you hadn’t said something.” Her tone was even and dangerous as she stalked towards him. It took every ounce of control Ketch had not to take a step back. She reached out and grabbed his tie, yanking him down to her level.

“You heard everything I said to him.”

“Then you must have hidden it, used some kind of code.” She paused for a moment as another realisation hit. “Which means you lied to me. You were friends with him. You must have been.” He didn’t reply, but he didn’t need to. She could tell she’d hit the nail on the head. Her anger increasing at the fact he’d had the nerve to lie to her, she gave him a shove which caused him to overbalance and fall onto the bed. “Don’t you dare ever lie to me like that again.”

Before he even had the chance to react, she was removing his tie and using it to bind his hands together. He tried to protest but the moment he opened his mouth, she stuffed a pair of socks in it. “No, no, no. You’ve been a very bad boy. You need to make it up to me.” She told him as she began to unbutton his shirt, feeling her way over his chest until she got to his trousers and started to undo his belt. He managed to block out the rest. Had plenty of practice after all. First with his mother and now with Mary. Mick had obviously decided he wasn’t worth the effort anymore and… as screwed up as it was… if Mick didn’t want anything to do with him anymore he’d much rather deal with Mary’s abuse than be alone. Of course he could fight her. He was bigger, taller, stronger. If he wanted to he could knock her to the floor and be done with it. But he deserved it. Or at least felt he deserved it. If this was the closest he could get to any affection then he’d take it. If Mick didn’t want to save him then maybe he really wasn’t worth saving.

Mick wouldn’t try calling again after that. It was too risky and Ketch was obviously in a worse situation than he originally thought. As Mick sat at his desk, trying to consider what he was going to do about Ketch, he heard a door open. Drawing his gun, he went to investigate.

“Sorry to interrupt. There's really no need for that, Mr. Davies.” The stranger told him.

“We know each other?”

“I'm Renny. Rawlings. I've been working directly for Dr. Hess since I graduated Kendricks. Top of my class.”

“Oh. Cheers. What do you want?” Mick didn’t really care, at all, but he had to ask. Only by knowing why the other man was there could he try and get rid of him and get back to trying to help Ketch.

“Dr. Hess sent me on the overnight. Thought you could use an extra set of hands.”

“Oh. Oh, to put it another way, you're her lapdog. Here to keep an eye on me.”

“I'm here to help.”

“You want to help? Stay out of my way.”

“I'm afraid that's not an option.” It was worth a try at least. Now that was just an added complication. Mick needed to lose Renny before he could even think about trying to help Ketch. If the Men of Letters found out what was happening, they’d likely decide Ketch was too weak to be of any use. After all if he couldn’t deal with Mary, then how could he deal with a vampire or a werewolf.

He sat back down at his desk and pretended to work whilst he considered how best to get rid of Renny.

Whatever else he tried to come up with, his mind kept going back to that tea cup in his hand. Mick got up to get everything ready before going to the kitchen to put the kettle on.  

“I’ll have an Earl Grey.” Mick couldn’t resist rolling his eyes at Renny’s request. He had been going to ask, his entire plan revolved around the answer being yes, but even so the nerve of Renny just assuming rubbed him up the wrong way a little. Even so, he made the tea and passed it to the man in question. Renny got about halfway through his tea before dropping the cup as his hands went numb. “You bastard.” Renny just managed to get out before collapsing on the floor unconscious.

Mick grabbed his laptop and used the tracker he’d put on Ketch’s phone to determine his location. He couldn’t help thinking it was odd that he seemed to still be at the motel from last night. Particularly since he’d had a text from Mary saying they’d moved on. Mick wondered if she had taken Ketch’s phone off him and left it there but Mick decided to check anyway.

The motel wasn’t too far from the base, a couple of hours at most. He checked with the front desk who determined that Mary had checked out but they hadn’t seen Ketch since checking in.

Mick was going to walk round the back and try to break into the room and check when he found exactly what he was looking for.

Dumped in a dark alleyway was an unconscious Ketch. His hands were tied together with his tie. His shirt had been pushed back off his shoulders and was bunched around his elbows (it obviously couldn’t be taken off due to the condition of his hands.His trousers and boxers were bunched around his ankles. Mick briefly wondered where his belt was until he saw that it had been tightened around Ketch’s throat. That caused a moment of panic but a quick check showed it was tight enough to restrict breathing but not enough to actually kill him. Mick reached out and undid the buckle, throwing the piece of leather into the open bin. Whilst he was there he also pulled the pair of socks from Ketch’s mouth.

It was only now he was closer that he could see the extent of the damage. Patches of hair had been ripped out by the root. Scratches and bruises covered every available inch of skin and he had a split lip. Mick untied his friend’s hands and started attempting to fix his clothes to the best of his ability. Most of the buttons had been torn off so there was very little he could actually do. Mick slipped one arm under Ketch’s knees and the other around his back. Doing his absolute best to carry the still unconscious man back to the car, he tried to ignore the damp feeling of Ketch’s shirt. When he put Ketch in the car, he could see his hand was covered in blood. He needed to get him to the hospital. Now.

Ketch was taken to surgery and Mick waited in the waiting room. Whilst he sat in the uncomfortable plastic chair, his phone began ringing. He didn’t even check who it was before he answered.

“What?”

“Nice to hear from you too.” Dean replied and Mick could practically hear the eye roll. “We need your help. We’ve got a trap set up for Dagon.”

“Sorry Dean. I can’t.”

“Why the hell not!?”

Mick heard a bit of scuffling before he heard Sam’s voice down the phone. “Hey Mick, it’s Sam. What’s happening?”

“I’m at the hospital with Ketch.” He explained. He didn’t particularly want to tell Sam why they were there but if he asked, he knew he’d have to. Sam had every right to know what his mother had done but if he could be told by Ketch or at least with his permission.

Unfortunately it wasn’t to be though, as the very next words out of Sam’s mouth were “What happened? Is he alright?” For all the Winchesters had their differences with the man of letters, Sam didn’t want him to be hurt or anything. He knew it must be Ketch that was injured because Mick would have told them what happened if he were the one injured.

“No he isn’t.”

“What happened?”

“Your mother happened.”

“What do you mean?” Sam asked.

“I mean your mother took someone who had already been abused by his parents and trapped him in an abusive relationship.” That was more than Mick intended to say and on realising, what he’d said he ended the call and threw it at the wall. Furious with himself for telling them everything and furious with Mary for putting them in this situation.

Ketch was put in a room of his own when he was finished in surgery. He needed a number of stitches and a suspected concussion from whatever caused the internal bleeding that needed to be fixed.

“I’m so sorry Artie.” Mick whispered as he clutched Ketch’s hand in his own. “This is all my fault.”.

Mick didn’t even realise he’d fallen asleep until he was woken up. Ketch was squeezing his hand tight, tight enough that Mick would later discover he had two broken fingers, and was tossing and turning in the throws of a nightmare.

“Artie. Wake up. Come on Artie. You’re safe I promise.” Mick stroked his hair gently and Ketch slowly began to come round.

“Mick?” He mumbled.

“I’m here Art. You’re safe. She’s gone.” Mick told him gently. Placing a kiss on Ketch’s forehead. “I’m so sorry… the whole point of the code was for me to protect you…”

“You’re really here.” The wonder in Ketch’s eyes at the sight of Mick made him feel even worse. He must have genuinely believed no-one was coming for him.

“Of course I’m here. I will always be here for you.” Mick could see tears beginning to form in Ketch’s eyes at his words and he couldn’t resist pulling the larger man into a hug. “I promise I won’t let anything like that happen ever again.” he tried not to think about how desperately Ketch clung to him, as if he were the last lifeline on the Titanic.

“Don’t make promises you can’t keep. We both know I’ll be punished for letting her do that.”

“What if we didn’t go back?”

“Where would we go?” This seemed really sudden for Mick but Ketch couldn’t resist.

“I don’t know. But anywhere is better than there.”

“You can stay with us.” A voice came from the doorway. They both turned to see Sam stood there, clearly unsure of whether he was welcome or not. He noticed the look of confusion on Mick’s face and correctly guessed the cause. “I traced your phone.”

“What about Dean?” Mick asked, suspicious that Sam was the only one here to make the offer on behalf of both of them.

“Dean… Dean will take a little work but since it was our mom who did this, it’s only right that we help.”

“Thank you Sam.” Mick honestly didn’t know what they would have done without the offer. He was pretty sure there was more to the situation with Dean but he’d get that information out of Sam later. As far from Ketch’s earshot as possible.

Mick stayed by Ketch’s side until he fell asleep again and Mick took the chance to step outside and talk to Sam.

“What did Dean actually say?”

“His exact words were ‘Who cares? It’s Ketch. He probably deserved it.’” Sam explained, feeling more than a little awkward about having to repeat his brother’s words.

“Nobody ever deserves what she put him through and your brother would do well to remember that.” Mick snapped.

“You really believe that.” Mick spun round at the sound of Ketch’s voice from right behind him.

“Of course I d-” Mick didn’t get a chance to finish his sentence as Ketch pulled him in for a kiss.

It was sweet and chaste, nothing like how Mick had imagined their first kiss would be, and Ketch was being very careful with his split lip. Neither of them noticed when Sam left and neither of them particularly cared.

“We shouldn’t be doing this.” Mick said, more to himself than Ketch. When he saw the hurt look in the other man’s eyes however, he felt the need to explain further. “You’re hurt and vulnerable. I don’t want to take advantage of you.”

“I’m not vulnerable and you’re not taking advantage of me. I want to do this. I’ve always wanted to do this. Please Mick.”

Mick ran a hand through Ketch’s remaining hair and couldn’t resist the desperate look in his eyes. The slight nod was all Ketch needed before pulling Mick into another kiss. They both had their doubts but those could wait. For now, this was everything they needed. For now, they were happy. They were complete.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Huge thanks to everyone who contributed to this story!  
> This story resulted from my frustration with the fact that Ketch is often portrayed as being abusive when, with his history, I'd have expected it to be more likely that he was the victim so this is my take on an abusive relationship fic.  
> I had every intention on leaving this as a single chapter but I keep having more ideas so it's going to end up being a bit longer than I originally planned.


	2. Chapter 2

When Ketch was discharged from hospital, Sam and Mick were both there to take him back to the bunker. In truth, neither of them had left the hospital since he came in a couple of days ago. The doctors allowed them to shower in the changing rooms and they ate from the canteen using one of Sam’s fake cards to pay for both food and treatments. The Men of Letters had provisions in place in case any of their agents got injured but with their current situation, they didn’t exactly have access to any of those provisions.

“Have you talked to Dean yet?” Mick asked as he sat across from Sam in the canteen.

“Not yet. I should probably do it face to face.”

Mick nodded in understanding as he pushed his microwaved Mac and Cheese around his bowl. “Long as he doesn’t give Arthur any trouble it can wait.”

“Since when did you call him by his first name anyway?” Sam asked curiously.

“Since school. We were always pretty close.”

“Hence you inventing the code.”

“Hence us inventing the code.”

“Why’d you ever stop?” Sam asked, he’d never heard Mick refer to Ketch by his first name so it was odd to hear it was something he’d always done.

“Because in the Men of Letters, having close relationships is dangerous. They can use anyone against you. It was better for both of us if we just pretended to hate each other.”

“And now?”

“Now, I honestly don’t know. Whatever he says, I still don’t feel right about that kiss. Feels like I’m taking advantage of him.” Sam nodded in understanding. That made sense and he really wished he had some kind of suggestion. The best he could think of was telling Mick that Ketch knew his limits better than they did but he’d said that before so instead chose not to answer. Luckily he didn’t have to as Ketch approached them at that moment.

“Ready to go?” Mick asked.

“Yes, I think so.” They all got into Sam’s car (unsure as to whether Mick’s was being tracked but not really wanting to risk it). It was a very quiet ride back to the bunker and when they arrived, Sam found a note from Dean. He’d gone off on a hunt with Mary and wouldn’t be back for a few days. That was a relief at least. Ketch didn’t need his negativity.

First thing they did was find Ketch a bedroom, they eventually decided on the one next to Mick so there was someone nearby if something happened or he had another nightmare (which had begun to be a nightly occurrence).

Once they had done that, Sam took the brits shopping. They’d both left their clothes in various locations and needed completely new wardrobes. He was rather surprised though when both chose relatively normal outfits. All jeans and t-shirts and even the odd flannel over shirt thrown into the mix. They also each picked out a couple of jackets. Mick leaned more towards zip up hoodies whilst Ketch picked out a leather jacket that Sam knew was going to make Dean very jealous when he saw it.

As promised, Dean arrived back at the bunker a couple of days later. He spent a few days avoiding Ketch and being somewhat civil with Mick. It started as hatred but when he found out just how badly Ketch had it, it turned to sympathy and guilt. Unfortunately this meant he was even more likely to be curt with the man. That’s what lead to their… discussion after about a week of confined quarters.

Sam didn’t know what exactly was going on as he'd missed the beginning of the "discussion", but as he walked into the lounge, he heard Ketch speaking.

“Believe it or not Dean, I’m not evil. I didn’t want to do any of the things I had to do but I did have to and it’s bad enough that I have to live with the guilt of what I’ve done without having it shoved down my throat at every opportunity.”

“Look err... I shouldn’t have said what I did.” Sam couldn’t believe what he just heard. Dean never admitted he was wrong. Ever. He moved so he could actually see what was going on without being spotted.

Ketch raised an eyebrow at that. Whilst he agreed, he was surprised by the elder Winchester’s admission. Even so, he wasn’t going to make this easy on him. “Which part? The part where you said I deserved it? Or where you said nobody cared?”

“Both?”

“You don’t sound particularly sure about that.”

“Both. I’m sorry about both. So, we good?”

“Yeah, sure Winchester. We’re good. But for your own sake don’t say anything like that again.”

“Or what? You’ll kill me?”

“I won’t but Mick just might.” Based on what he knew about Mick, he wasn’t sure he believed that. Or he didn’t until he noticed the glare he was receiving from the man in question. Sam hadn’t noticed Mick was there but relished in the terrified look on his brother’s face.

“Alright, good talk.” Dean clapped a hand on his shoulder before making a hasty retreat. Ketch went over to where Mick was still sat in his armchair and knelt down in front of him, threading his fingers into his hair and pulling him down into a kiss that effectively wiped the glare off Mick’s face.

Sam left them to it after that. Getting a DVD could wait.

 

Sam couldn’t help the smile that crossed his face when he found Mick and Ketch cuddled up, fast asleep on the sofa about a month or so after they arrived. They’d been having a Star Wars marathon but had obviously fallen asleep somewhere during Phantom Menace, based on the menu screen currently playing on the tv. He picked up the popcorn bowl from the floor and grabbed a couple of blankets for the sleeping men, before going to bed himself.

Mick awoke not long after to the sound of a voice. “Sam? Dean? You here? Why’d you stop returning my calls?” Mick knew that voice but he couldn’t quite place it, he was too tired to even try. Rubbing the sleep from his eyes, he decided to ignore it and go and get a glass of water from the kitchen. When he returned however, a very familiar blonde woman was stood over a still sleeping Ketch with a gun pointed at him.

Mick didn’t have a chance to think as he grabbed one of the guns strapped under the table and fired. Ketch woke instantly at the sound of the gun shot. He looked at Mary and then up at Mick. Mick’s hands were shaking and the gun fell to the floor with a deafening clatter. Ketch got there just in time to catch Mick before his knees gave way and lowered him gently to the ground. Mick melted into the embrace and buried his face in Ketch’s shoulder. That’s how Dean found them half an hour later when he got up for a midnight, he couldn’t help being extremely impressed by the bunker’s soundproofing but even he knew that now wasn’t the time to address that fact. He backed out of the room with the couple never even noticing he was ever there. He was going to need Sam’s help to get the body out of there.

It wasn't until he was stood outside the door that it finally hit him, what had happened. Their mom was dead... again... she hadn't really been a part of their lives but at the same time it felt... Dean wasn't really sure how to describe it. By the end, he hated her for all these different reasons: abandoning them, going off with the brits, the way she treated Ketch, but at the end of the day she was still their mother. Their mother that they were never going to see again. When forced to describe how he felt to his brother later on, he'd go on to describe it as a void that opened up inside him. The mixture of emotions, sadness, betrayal, anger, hurt, his mind just couldn't process the sudden influx of negative emotions. Sam would later explain that it was just shock but in that moment he didn't know what he felt. He knew he should have been angry, wanting to throw Mick out but right now, he felt nothing. Just emptiness.

In the time that Sam and Dean were outside dealing with the body, Ketch managed to get Mick to sit down. Not on the sofa, the bloodstained carpet was too much of a reminder, but at the table in the library where he could take a breather and try to wrap his head around what happened. Unfortunately, around that time Dean came back in. He approached the table with a look of righteous fury on his face. The sound of him slamming his hands down on the table made Mick jump.

"Give me one good reason I shouldn't kill you right now."

"I.. um.." Mick's mind went completely blank when faced with the elder Winchester's threat.

"For a start, I'd put a bullet in your brain the moment the thought came close to crossing your mind." If looks could kill, the glare Dean received from Ketch would have levelled a small city.

"No, Art. He's right. I deserve it." Mick wouldn't make eye contact with any of them.

"Like hell you do. That bitch deserved what she got and more besides." 

"Don't you dare speak about my mother like that." Dean snapped back and Ketch couldn't help feeling a small amount of relief that he'd managed to deflect some of the anger off Mick.

"No, you listen to me Winchester. She did deserve it and I of all people have ever right to say that after what happened. She just tried to kill me for fuck sake! The only reason I'm still alive to have this godforsaken argument with you is because of Mick's quick thinking. So don't you dare try and pin this on him." Dean couldn't even think of a decent comeback to that and stormed out just as Sam came in from putting out the fire outside. Seeing the mood he was in, Sam followed Dean in order to get the full story. He knew it wasn't really Mick's fault, the fact it was Mick that killed her was enough to tell him that. Maybe he could get a few more details from Dean, and attempt to make him see sense in the process. In all honesty, Sam was surprised he didn' feel angry. Sad sure, but that was more based on the fact he'd still never gotten the chance to know her as Dean did (though after what happened with Ketch he wasn't sure he would have wanted to). He couldn't work out why he felt so indifferent. He put it out of his mind for now though. Calming down Dean before he wrecked one of the cars, or worse Ketch's bike in revenge, needed to be his first priority.

Ketch eventually managed to get Mick to go to bed on the proviso that he stayed with him. The following morning though, Mick slipped out from under his arm. He picked up a blanket and wrapped it around himself when he realised just how cold it was. 

The first person he came across was Sam sat in the library with a book. He glanced up when he heard Mick enter.

"Hey Mick, how you doing?" He asked, closing the book and putting it down.

"Why are you talking to me?"

"What?" Sam asked, genuinely confused.

"How can you bare to even look at me? I... I killed your mother... why don't you hate me?" Mick didn't see Ketch enter the room as he asked this so he didn't see the heartbroken look on his face when he realised just how much Mick was hurting over what happened.

"Mick, what happened, she gave you no choice. She was going to kill the person you care most about, of course you had every right to do what you did. As for her being our mother, Dean and I agreed that she wasn't our mother for a long time. Before all of this happened really, but when we found out what she did to Ketch she was as good as dead to us." Mick didn't seem completely convinced by that but nodded anyway. Ketch came over at that moment and wrapped his arms around Mick's waist.

"Come on, how about we go and get a cup of tea, yeah?" Ketch suggested. He knew Sam wouldn't be able to convince Mick yet, it was too soon. Maybe in a day or two, Mick would finally be willing to see sense. At Mick's nod, the two of them headed to the kitchen and left Sam to consider what just happened. He decided rather quickly that Dean being around probably wasn't a good idea, nor was his own presence come to think. He ran his theory past Ketch and, on receiving confirmation that it was a good idea, found himself and Dean a case. Leaving Ketch and Mick some time alone whilst Mick came to terms with everything that happened.

Mick was a bit of a mess for the next few days. Ketch knew he was never very happy with the idea of taking a life but he did anything and everything he could do help Mick through it. By the time a couple of weeks had passed, Ketch wanted to do something really special to get Mick’s mind off what happened and he knew exactly what he was going to do.

“Mick.” Mick glanced up from his book at the sound of Ketch’s voice.

“What’s wrong? Are you alright?” Mick asked, deeply concerned by the nervous look on Ketch’s face. Ketch didn’t reply, instead he just held out a slightly shaking hand to Mick. Placing his book down on the table, Mick took it and followed Ketch to wherever he was being led. He was more than a little surprised when the mystery location turned out to be Ketch’s bedroom.

“Arthur?” Mick wasn’t really sure what was going on, not wanting to make any kind of assumptions. Ketch still didn’t answer. Well not verbally anyway, instead he surged forward and started kissing Mick, pressing the smaller man against the closed door as he did so.

Ketch then started work on the buttons of Mick’s shirt. He wasn’t sure what reaction he expected, but Mick reaching up to gently take his wrists definitely wasn’t it. He’d been feeling so sure Mick would want this but now he felt doubt. Maybe Mick didn’t want him. Maybe all this was just him trying to be nice.

Mick seemed to sense Ketch’s internal turmoil however so he felt the need to stop it in its tracks. “You’re overthinking Art. I just want to make sure this is definitely what you want. Not just what you think I want. This isn’t about… her… is it?” Ketch merely nodded in reply. It was what he wanted, it really was. He was just a little nervous. Nervous it might be bad or hurt like with Mary. “I need to hear you say it Artie.”

“I want to do it. Not just because I think you want to. I want to start testing myself. It’s got nothing to do with her. If anything she’s the reason I waited this long.”

“Alright. But I think we should talk about it first.”

“Mick…” Mick knew better than anyone how much Ketch hated talking things through in advance. He’d much rather just get stuck in and worry about stuff never. In this case though, that wasn’t an option.

“No Art. It’s important we set some ground rules. I need to make sure you understand that if this gets too much you can back out. You don’t need to say anything, you can just get up and leave. No matter what’s happening or how far in. If you don’t like it we stop. Deal?”

“Mick…”

“Deal?”

“Deal.” Ketch paused for a moment before asking. “Can you let go of my wrists now?” Mick nodded, releasing his grip and instead allowing his hands to wander over Ketch’s shirt. He wasn’t going to start removing any clothing without Ketch’s permission. Once the shirt was fully unbuttoned, Ketch gave a tug at it and Mick removed his hands from his body so Ketch could remove the garment completely. “How about we move over to the bed?” Ketch suggested, not really wanting to take his hands off Mick but knowing it was necessary and they’d be much more comfortable in the bed.

As they moved, Ketch started undoing the first few buttons of his own shirt before Mick stopped him. “May I?” He asked. Ketch raised an eyebrow at Mick but nodded, allowing Mick to take over. Whilst Mick worked on the buttons, Ketch backed him up until Mick’s knees hit the bed and he was forced to sit down. Pushing him down into a lying position, Ketch started eagerly attacking Mick’s mouth with his own, shrugging his own shirt off as he did so.

It was only when Mick started sliding his hands over Ketch’s trousers that it twigged with Ketch what was going on. He pulled away, eliciting a disappointed whimper from his companion. “Jesus Christ Mick. If you want to do something just do it. I’m not made of fucking glass.” That startled Mick more than a little. Not just because he was being called out, though admittedly he was surprised by that, but because that sounded so much more like the old Ketch than he’d heard for a very long time.

Rather than reply, Mick did as requested and pulled Ketch down into another kiss. Ketch however seemed to have other ideas as he soon pulled away again, instead nipping at Mick’s exposed neck, earning a moan from the man beneath him. Mick moved his head to allow Ketch better access as his own hands continued to wander Ketch’s exposed torso.

Ketch gave Mick one last kiss as he started undoing the other man’s belt. “Turn over.” Mick rolled over onto his hands and knees whilst Ketch removed his own trousers and grabbed the lube from the bedside table.

Ketch took a moment to admire the man in front of him before slipping a finger inside. He knew he’d hit the right spot when Mick shuddered with pleasure. “More, Art. Please.” He groaned and Ketch complied, inserting a second finger. Once he felt Mick was loose enough, he removed his fingers and lined himself up. Mick started getting impatient as Ketch ran his hands over every possible part of Mick’s body so he decided to take matters into his own hands and thrust backwards onto Ketch.

“Somebody’s eager aren’t they.” Ketch leaned forward and nipped the back of Mick’s shoulder.

“Yes. Art. Please. Yes.” Mick panted desperately. Ketch slowly drew back, only to slam himself back into Mick. “Touch me Art. Please.” Mick begged.

“Well, since you asked so nicely.” Ketch reached round to take Mick in hand and proceeded to stroke in time with his thrusts. Slowly at first but slowly increasing in speed and intensity as they neared completion.

As Ketch emptied himself into Mick, Mick proceeded to do the same into Ketch’s hand before collapsing. Unable to hold himself up anymore. “Love you Art.” He mumbled into his pillow before falling asleep almost straight away. Ketch couldn’t remember the last time Mick got any kind of action so he wasn’t really surprised that he was completely worn out. He got up to get a flannel and clean them off. It was a welcome distraction from allowing his thoughts to spin out of control at what Mick just said. Was it real? Was it just pillow talk? Did he even mean to say it? As he finished up and climbed back into the bed, he placed a kiss in Mick’s hair as he pulled him close. “Love you too Mick.”

When Ketch woke up, the first thing he noticed was that he was alone. Mick wasn’t there. He was suddenly reminded of every other relationship he’d ever had. Toni and Mary in particular. They all tended to use him for sex and then leave by morning. As much as he was sure that Mick wasn’t like them, he couldn’t deny the fact that Mick wasn’t there. As Ketch’s thoughts began to spiral out of control in a very self deprecating fashion, the bedroom door opened. Mick was holding a tray with both hands so he had to kick the door closed before approaching the bed. “Thought you might like breakfast.” Mick placed the tray on Ketch’s lap and he could finally see what was on it. The tray held a plate, full to overflowing with the contents of a full English, and a mug of freshly brewed coffee. “Sorry I wasn’t here when you woke up. I wanted it to be a surprise. Was going to wake you with breakfast in bed.”

“I don’t deserve you.”

“Yes you do. Now eat.” Mick placed a kiss on Ketch’s cheek and climbed back onto the bed so he could sit with him whilst he ate. Mick rested his head on Ketch’s shoulder, watching his hands as he ate the breakfast. “I do love you, you know.”

Ketch paused for a moment before putting down his cutlery and pulling Mick close. “I know, I love you too.” They stayed like that for a moment before Mick pulled away again. “Now get back to eating. I slaved for ages to make you an amazing breakfast.” Mick teased, earning a laugh from Ketch as he picked up his cutlery to start eating again.

They stayed like that for a while, until Ketch finally got up to get dressed in jeans and a t-shirt. He grabbed a pair of slippers that Sam and Dean had bought for him and they both walked through to the library where the Winchesters were obviously trying to research something. Sam’s phone was in the middle of the table and they both had books open on the table in front of them.

“Any ideas yet?” A voice from the other end of the phone asked.

“I don’t know Garth. Not something we’ve come across before.” Sam explained, beginning to close the book.

“What’s he found?” Mick asked, wondering if they might be able to help.

“Hey Garth, can you repeat what you told us for Mick?”

Garth didn’t even question it and repeated the description he’d already given Sam and Dean. “It sounds like a Chupacabra.” Ketch said, then beginning to explain to Garth how exactly to kill the creature.

“Can you just say that again?” Dean asked with a mischievous grin on his face.

“What?”

“The creature’s name.”

“The Chupacabra?” Sam and Dean shared a glance before they both started laughing.

“He can’t say Chupacabra.” Dean managed to gasp between his laughter.

It took Ketch a moment to see the funny side before he too started laughing and even Mick couldn’t help himself, before too long their makeshift little family were all rolling on the floor with laughter. Feeling at home for the first time in far, far too long.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed the chapter I never intended to write, including the sex scene that I always swore I would never dare to attempt. What are these boys doing to me!?


End file.
